


Arms Open

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [98]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellSammy and Wally are alone with Bendy for the first time. This decade only, though. There's a truth they both know, but will never say to Henry.





	Arms Open

~Unknown~

* * *

 

“You better not die on me.” Sammy said, in a lightly teasing tone.

“Short of the Ink Demon, I shouldn't die. Although the Butcher Gang duo got me good last time.” Henry grinned. “Speaking of Butcher Gang clones, if I happen to come back with Striker, and most likely The Projectionist as well, are they allowed in?”

“Are they friendly now, or something?” Sammy asked, skeptically.

Henry's grin widened, and hope appeared in his eyes.

“The Projectionist is firmly on ‘Hug Henry’ mode. This, and Striker has been trying to communicate. I suspect lucidity. Even if not, I can't keep looking at those stitches. I need to remove them.” There was the Henry which Sammy had grown to love. The unconditional kindness.

The only unfortunate thing about that was that Sammy heavily suspected that in the right circumstances, Henry would forgive the Ink Demon. If only out of foolish memories of the man he used to be.

“Good luck.” Sammy kissed Henry on the cheek, and Henry was on his way. The door slid shut behind him.

With that Searcher off on some adventure, hopefully bringing back something other than bacon soup, it was just Sammy, Boris or Wally, and that little kid Bendy in the safehouse now.

They had left the kid sleeping in the bed, so with nothing else to do, Sammy returned to the sleeping quarters.

What he found was a stare off between two cartoons, and Bendy seemed to be winning.

Sammy couldn't help but laugh a little, but his laugh was cut short by damning words.

“He’s...he’s Bradley, isn’t he?” Clearly Wally, if he knew that name. “I didn't want to say it around Henry since he hates having names to faces, but he is Bradley, right?”

Sammy caught Wally’s eyes, and nodded.

“He responds to it every time I say that name. So we can only assume so.”

While it was the face of Bendy smiling at Sammy and casting worried glances at Wally, they both remembered a little boy. Curly brown hair, olive skin. What were now pie-cut used to be hazel.

“He missed you after you disappeared. First his mother, then you? Joey took him in.” Wally shuddered. “I used to think it was like what happened with Mister Hayes, making up for the loss. But I think after he realized that with his mother gone, whoever's his father not being around, and you not there to protect the kid…” Wally trailed off, then gestured to the child’s new form.

“It is pretty sick." Sammy frowned. "But I don't think he missed me that much. Did you, Bradley?” Sammy asked. Bendy perked up that name, and then demanded to be picked up. Sammy obliged.

Wally smiled as Bradley snuggled into Sammy.

“Don't lie, Sammy. He loves you, and you adore the kid, despite his mother.”

Wally remembered all too well when he’d come across one of their screaming matches. Unlike arguments he’d later witness with Sammy involved, some Wally himself had been a part of, it’d been raw and emotional, and Wally remembered the genuine hate in Sammy's eyes. As it was the first time Wally had seen the reclusive music director, it left quite an impression.

Sammy had that hate in his eyes now, just as if he’d set sight on the woman herself.

“You can't convince me that _Lucy_ ,” Sammy spat the name. “Wasn't the devil walking, but this kid…”

Another thing Bradley gained from looking at Sammy far too much was his look of displeasure, which he was obviously trying to translate onto Bendy's face.

“Don’t worry.” Sammy ran a finger up Bradley's nose, just like he always used to do. It was only now that Bradley purred at the motion. “You're a good boy, and I do in fact love you to death.”

Bradley was smiling again, and Sammy really wished it wasn't causing his heart to break.

“Do we tell Henry?” Wally asked.

Sammy had certainly thought about it. Henry already knew Bendy was a child, but would it do any good to specify who he was? Henry already had enough trouble with everything. His reluctance to harm Piper now that it was obvious he used to be Shawn Flynn had gotten him hurt enough.

Bradley was just an innocent child, and at most he could bite and do other toddler things. But Henry would look at the child, and convince himself further that it was his fault everything had turned out like this.

“No. I think it’s better to keep him in the dark.”

Wally nodded.

“I agree.”

For now, Bradley Holt would be their little secret.


End file.
